Heaven's a lie
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: THIS IS A YAOI STORY! Este fic es yaoi n.n Un día antes de su muerte...¿podrá ir al mismo lugar donde va él...?[ZabuHaku]


**Heaven's a lie  
ZabuHaku**

_Oh no,  
here it is again  
I need to know  
why did I choose to betray you  
Heaven's a lie.-Lacuna Coil_

-Kakashi… ¿me harías un favor?- pidió Zabuza, hasta ese momento había perdido mucha sangre.

-Uhm…por supuesto.- contestó el peligris comenzándole a retirar las lanzas que atravesaban parte de su cuerpo.

-Llévame donde está él…Haku estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y…- su mirada se volvió cristalina.- ahora quiero estar con él.-

El peligris lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Haku…muerto. Depositó a Zabuza al lado del pequeño y este hizo un esfuerzo titánico por tomarle la mano.- Haku…los shinobis nunca deben demostrar sus sentimientos ante cualquier situación…- forzó una sonrisa y entonces, por su rostro rodó una lágrima.

_Noche anterior_.

Haku preparaba la cena tranquilamente mientras Zabuza bebía sin control en la pequeña habitación que ambos compartían. Aún no se reponía de haber sido casi vencido por Kakashi, el ninja copia de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

-Hn…- tomó otro sorbo de sake y dirigió su mirada a Haku, que en ese momento entraba a la habitación con el rostro preocupado.

-Zabuza…creo que no deberías tomar de esa forma…- señaló dándose cuenta del estado etílico de su _amo_.

-¿Y a ti que coño te importa?- gritó exaltado, lanzando el vaso que tenía en su mano contra la pared, rompiéndose en añicos.

-La cena está lista.- dijo resignado el shinobi menor, dándose la vuelta acostumbrado ya a los arranques de ira del mayor.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Haku?- preguntó el pelinegro pegando un salto para alcanzarlo.- Si yo no ceno, tú tampoco lo harás…- ordenó colocándose frente al pequeño.

-Como ordenes Zab…- no terminó su frase pues los dedos de Zabuza apretaban con fuerza su mandíbula y la mirada asesina cruzaba con la suave mirada de Haku.

-Estoy harto de ti Haku...el que da las ordenes aquí soy yo.- el shinobi menor asentía con lentitud mientras el agarre en su rostro se volvía más brusco.- Recuerda que solo eres un instrumento de destrucción y que solo vives y sirves para ello…- pasado unos segundos, torció una mueca lasciva en su rostro.- Aunque…también puedes servir para algo más…- borró de inmediato aquella expresión en su rostro y besó los labios de Haku que, al sentir el contacto, explayó su ojos y trato de apartarse.

Pero Zabuza era más fuerte y lo doblegó poco a poco, empujándole lentamente hasta la pared, rozándole las caderas con su abdomen, introduciendo su lengua en lo más profundo de la boca del otro, el cual simplemente trataba de pensar que nada de eso estaba pasando.

Pensaba que la boca de Zabuza ya no le estaba robando un beso furioso, hambriento y demandante, que las manos del mayor ya no le lastimaban el rostro y ahora vagan por la piel descubierta de sus hombros y que no, no, por supuesto que nada de eso le gustaba.

-Ah…- soltó por fin un leve gemido devolviéndolo a la realidad. Zabuza entonces paró.

-Haku.- quizá bajo los efectos del alcohol se había atrevido a tocarlo y profanarlo…la única manera de encontrar valor para ultrajar aquel puro cuerpo…o quizá también esos efectos sobre su cuerpo no lo provocaba el alcohol…sino Haku. Lo que sentía por aquel muchacho de apariencia débil y frágil, que escondía una gran fortaleza…y que había sufrido tanto como él mismo.

-Yo…- el muchacho el muchacho permanecía con al vista al suelo, pero eso no ocultaba su sonrojo. Pronunció en voz muy baja después de unos segundos.- Soy tuyo Zabuza. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.-

El mayor lo miró expectante. Era una de esas ofertas imposibles de rechazar.

No contestó nada pero sus manos vacilantes retiraron unos centímetros más de ropa de Haku, dejando al descubierto sus blancos hombros.

Las manos de Zabuza temblaban al igual que sus labios antes de besar aquella zona. Haku cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Cualquier cosa que pasase se la merecía…era el camino que había escogido.

Zabuza acarició con sus dedos el cuello del menor y con sus labios mordisqueaba suavemente sus hombros. Sus besos y mordiscos pronto cambiaron de dirección y una de sus manos terminó de bajar aquella prenda, hasta la cintura. El mayor se agachó poco a poco, besando el pecho desnudo de Haku y llegando hasta las tetillas, donde su lengua tibia rozó unos segundos, suficientes para que el menor apretara los puños, tratando de controlarse pues aquello le volvía a excitar.

-Haku…- habló Zabuza, el nombre del chico salió de sus labios cargado en locura.- no deberías reprimirte, baka…- succionó uno de los pezones y el otro era pellizcado sutilmente por sus dedos.

El pequeño mordió sus labios y ahogó un gemido que quería escapar de su garganta. En sus partes íntimas comenzaba a formarse una semi erección. Por mucho autocontrol que tuviera, con algo así era imposible no empalmarse. La mano que pellizcaba un pezón bajó despacio hasta encontrarse con el bulto de Haku donde se detuvo y apretó, palpando con consideración.

-Uhm…interesante.- agachó todavía más su cuerpo, casi hasta ponerse de rodillas frente a Haku. Mientras bajaba con sus dientes retiraba toda prenda, la cual caía hasta el suelo.

Olisqueó por sobre los boxers de Haku y abrió su boca para apretar con sus labios su miembro, por encima de la tela. La semi erección ahora era todo un bulto digno de admirar. La tela parecía como que no aguantaría mucho y se rompería en cualquier instante.- Ah, Haku…- los dedos de Zabuza juguetearon con el borde del resorte del bóxer hasta que decididos, bajaron la última prenda que cayó a los pies del chico. El pene de Haku se liberó y a juzgar por su tamaño, no estaba nada mal.

-Za-Zabuza…- gimió el pequeño con los ojos destellantes y el rostro cubierto por un leve sonrojo y un sudor perlado. El mayor alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro más celestial del universo y decidió no hacerlo esperar más. Cubrió con su boca la punta del pene succionando y chupando alternadamente.

-¡Ahhh¡Zabuza¡Ahg…! – por primera vez, Haku tocaba a Zabuza. Sus pequeñas manos se apoyaron en la cabeza del mayor, obligándole –o suplicándole- que continuara.

-Dime Haku…- Zabuza se separó un poco y sopló sobre la punta de la erección.- ¿quieres que siga?-

-¡Hai!- contestó de inmediato, tratando de empujarle la cabeza hacia su miembro.

-Entonces…- su lengua tocó la punta nuevamente.

-¡Onegai Zabuza…! Hazlo…- pidió al final tímidamente, enredando sus dedos nerviosos entre mechones del cabello de Zabuza.

El mayor accedió a tan tierna petición y se metió de golpe todo el trozo de carne a la boca. Chupó con dedicación durante unos minutos; los gemidos de Haku comenzaron a llenar la estancia.

-¡Ah Zabuza!- apretaba los cabellos del traidor.- Ah, ahhh…sigue…por favor…-

El pelinegro mayor obedecía, pues en ningún momento pensó en dejarlo. El dulce sabor del miembro de Haku llenando sus papilas era adictivo…más aún el sabor agridulce del semen que comenzaba a gotear, que era algo exquisito y no podía esperar más a que toda la explosión llenara su boca y lo deleitara con su sabor. Sus manos subías a lo largo de las piernas de Haku y su recorrido se alentaba en las entrepiernas del menor.

Haku contorsionó su cuerpo de un momento a otro.- ¡Ahg…¡AHHH!- toda su semilla era descargada en la boca de Zabuza que encantado de la vida lo comía todo y no dejaba escapar ni una gota. Su mano aún detenida en la entrepierna del muchacho, subió hasta palpar su entrada. Zabuza aún bebía el néctar del agitado Haku, que cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba entrecortadamente… cuando el mayor dejó que uno de sus dedos entrara en aquella virgen cavidad.

-¡Ahg! Ah…- Haku abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la invasión.- ¿Zabuza pero qué…?-

-Shh…- lo calló. Con el dorso de su mano limpiaba los restos de semen en su boca.- Eres mío ¿no?-

Haku asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tenía que disfrutarlo…y con eso aceptaba lo que venía. El dedo de Zabuza comenzó a removerse en su interior. Después el menor sintió como un segundo dedo lo penetraba y como la boca del traidor besaba sus caderas. Sonrió débilmente. – Zabuza…- habló Haku, con la respiración un poco agitada.

-¿Sí?- respondió el mayor sin dejar de dilatar la entrada de Haku y alzando apenas la mirada.

-Yo… ¡ah!- Zabuza sacó sus dedos y los chupó con deseo. Se incorporó y quedó frente a Haku. Sin más, lo abrazó fuerte y protectoramente. Su cabeza descansaba por encima de la del pequeño.

-Quizás pienses que lo hice por el sake que tome…puede que si.- suspiró hondamente.- pero después de terminar con el constructor de puentes "_Y con Kakashi_" demostraré esto una vez más…-

Haku guardó silencio. Los minutos comenzaron a correr y por fin decidió corresponder al abrazo, enredando sus brazos a la espalda del mayor.

-Te…aprecio mucho, Zabuza…- recordó algo que dijera el mayor antes.- ¡No! Yo te…quiero…-

-Un shinobi nunca demuestra sus verdaderos sentimientos Haku…- reprendió fraternalmente. Pero ni asomo de querer romper el abrazo.

-En este momento no soy un shinobi. Solo un muchacho diciendo la verdad…- su eterna sonrisa se mostró pero ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Zabuza.

-Muchacho loco…- suspiró algo derrotado envolviendo más fuerte aquel cuerpo desnudo.

-Haku…yo también…también te…- la sangre pérdida hasta el momento lo hacían perder la lucidez por segundos.- Te…- su mano ahora apretó un mechón de cabello negro, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.- Si pudiera…me gustaría ir al mismo lugar donde vas tú…-

La nieve comenzó a caer. Una sonrisa acompañó el último suspiro de Zabuza.


End file.
